User talk:Freakyfred244
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big Bayou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 20:29, May 1, 2012 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:54pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I have Asperger's Syndrome, so I know quite a bit about it! Sheldon is a villain, not a suoer-bad one, but a villain nonetheless. The "war" he had with Penny involved genuine malice on his part, and considering how many times people lecture him on his behavior, he should've learned by now, but is too arrogant stupid, and mean to learn from his mistakes, so he does deserve a place here!Pyromania101 (talk) 00:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon Categories Sheldon IS a spoiled brat: TV Tropes even said he "embodies this trope." He is also dimwitted due to his social ineptitude and foolish provocation of people who are easily capable of beating the crap out of him; he's "in love" because he has a girlfriend; and a bunch of other categories that you saw fit to remove that he actually belongs in!Pyromania101 (talk) 01:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Just becuase he is socially ineptit doesn't mean he's dumb. He has an IQ of 187. His lack of social skills has nothing to do with his intellegence. You need to understand that people with poor social skills aren't necessarilly dumb. "Bullies" Bullies intimidate others into doing what they want, or in some way force them. A bully isn't always stupid. Sheldon forces Leonard to do all kinds of crap for him, and whines when he doesn't get his way. Other times, he forces his friends to stay up long hours voting on some silly, worthless position: Penny even explicitly stated that he was "bullying" them. Look, I don't wanna be a jerk, but I told the guy who tried to delete the page that I have Autism, so I now that kind of stuff, and I can assure you, Sheldon is a bully, or at least he wants to be. Regarding being dimwitted, he sent a bag of burned dog crap that had been lit on fire on his front porch to the FBI, stupidly expecting them to respond; he was dumb enough to call the FBI when his WoW account was hacked. Overall, he compares his petty dilemmas to national crises,w hich, while not exactly signs of stupidity, shows his inability to grasp the magnitude *or lack thereof) of certain felonies and/or misdemeanors, something that someone as smart as he claims to be should know. "Fine, you win." Okay, fine. I won't re-categorize him as a "Dimwit," despite my personal belief that he is one of the stupidest men on Earth.Pyromania101 (talk) 00:25, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Pitchfork Users Hey, what's up. I've been meaning to ask you. Is that new category "Pitchfork Users" supposed to be like Spear Users or Staff Wielders? That's I wanna know. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:15, October 29, 2012 (UTC) It's official: that it is a completely redundant category because technically the pitchfork is an atypical spear, "Pitchfork Users" will be immediately deleted and erased forever. I'm sorry, dude. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes..,. Well remember next time, don't forget to always leave your signature (your name & even your cattchphrase) when you leave a message on a person's talk page or when you're havin' a conversation with somebody. Ok? - Best regarrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:05, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon I don't think Sheldon is sophisticated, since he's very rude to everybody, but seeing as how you seem to really want him in that category, to hell with it.Pyromania101 (talk) 15:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon Sheldon is a misogynist: he treated his girlfriend like a slave, or tied to. He even explicitly stated that it was his belief that girlfriends are required to cater to their boyfriend's every whim. He also insulted Leslie Winkle by saying that she should give up her job for "laundry and child bearing". In short, he is a chauvanist. "Misogynist" on this site can deal with small levels of chauvanism, so he belongs in that category.Pyromania101 (talk) 01:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC)